1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotatable plug, and in particular to a rotatable plug which has rotatable conductive terminals for conducting the electricity to electrical appliances.
2. Description of Related Art
The conventional plug is used to conduct the electricity to various kinds of electrical appliances. The increase of electrical appliances makes the plug to be used more frequently. The manufacturer also aims to improve the plug continuously to make the functions of the plug more perfect. The current plug is rotatable and can rotate to different angles based on the practical demands, so that it is more convenient to connect and use. For example, Taiwan Patent Publication No. 431695 published on 21 Apr. 2001 discloses an improved rotatable plug, which is constituted of a base, a roller, two conductive terminals, two fixing terminals, a lead and an upper cover. The front end of the base is provided with a lower roller hole. The lower roller hole provided underneath the base allows a roller to be disposed therein exactly. Both sides of the roller are provided with a terminal trough respectively. The front end of the conductive terminal is provided with a penetrating hole. A pivoting portion extends from the distal end of the conductive terminal. The pivoting portion provided at the distal end of the conductive terminal can be lodged in the terminal trough of the roller exactly. The fixing terminal is pivoted to the pivoting portion provided at the distal end of the conductive terminal. The upper cover is provided with an upper roller hole to correspond to the roller. When the upper cover is covered on the base, the roller can be held and rotate between the upper roller hole of the upper cover and the lower roller hole of the base. This patent document is characterized in that a clamping portion extends from the distal end of the fixing terminal with the clamping portion of the fixing terminal being connected to the lead, thereby making the whole profile of the fixing terminals to match that of the conductive terminals.
However, in the above-mentioned conventional rotatable plug, the conductive terminals cannot be accommodated in the plug body. In addition to occupy a space, the conductive terminals may get inclined or suffer damage by impact or compression during transportation, so that personnel may suffer injury. Further, like a common plug, the above-mentioned conventional rotatable plug cannot be pulled out easily.
Therefore, in view of the above the drawbacks, the inventor proposes the present invention to overcome the above problems based on his deliberate research.